Janelas da Alma
by Anne Asakura
Summary: O Demônio é visto através dos olhos de Deus. - HaoYoh - Para a minha sempre PP.


**Contém incest e insinuação de lemon, então morram, malditos homofóbicos :D**

**

* * *

  
**

**Janelas da Alma**

**-**

_O Demônio é visto pelos olhos de Deus._

**-**

_Para a PP._

_-_

Lentas e ritmadas, as batidas do coração dele preencheram seus ouvidos, dando-lhe uma estranha sensação de frio e náuseas que jamais havia sentido. Era como se tivesse renascido ainda vivo com a presença onisciente de seu irmão naquele ambiente. Ondas de choque se espalhavam por seu corpo, cada uma delas lembrando-o que ele estava presente em cada momento de sua vida, em cada respiração.

Não sabia ao certo para onde estava indo. Tudo o que sabia era estar seguindo a imagem que se formava em sua mente sem hesitar por nem mesmo um único segundo ao som da voz que chamava por sua alma. Baixinho, escutava ele sussurrar seu nome e tudo o que via naquela escuridão era a silhueta de Hao sentado em um trono de marfim, coberto por plantas. Um tecido de seda lhe cobria o corpo e, apesar dos olhos se manterem sempre fechados, Yoh tinha certeza de que ele o observava.

_Tu-dum._

Direita, esquerda.

_Tu-dum._

Frente, trás.

_Tu-dum._

No fim da trilha, sempre se encontrava sozinho, sem a presença de amigos ou de seus espíritos guardiões. Estavam apenas os dois e aquele sorriso demoníaco que sempre acompanhava os lábios de seu irmão gêmeo como uma cicatriz ou uma marca; um pedaço de sua alma que se reverberava, criando vida própria naquele ato ínfimo.

A voz era falha e a mão dele se estendia na sua direção. Hao sempre caminhava em silêncio, o sorriso rasgando os lábios e os olhos fechados, como se brincasse de pique-esconde. Yoh era sempre sua presa. Yoh era sempre o que deveria fugir ou se esconder.

Às vezes, sentia vontade de perguntar quando a tortura terminaria, mas Hao parecia gostar de prolongar aqueles momentos, prendendo-o num labirinto de luzes e de lembranças, do qual Yoh se via incapaz de sair. Ele trilhava e corria, mas a cada passo dado, sentia-se cada vez mais distante de seu verdadeiro objetivo e preso aos desejos de seu carcereiro, cúmplice e irmão.

E geralmente, quando se cansava, Hao aparecia sempre vestido daquele sorriso pecaminoso e do olhar faminto que jamais desaparecia em sua presença. Nesses momentos, quando Hao se aproximava à meia luz e entrelaçava os dedos de suas mãos, Yoh tinha a impressão de ver um brilho misteriosamente rubro perspassar os olhos castanhos de seu irmão.

Era como se toda a luxúria e a malícia dele se concentrassem naquele olhar predador e Yoh, como toda boa presa, se via incapaz de fugir ou reagir. Sentia-se completamente dopado pelos toques sedutores de seu irmão, sem condições de raciocinar sobre sua atual situação. Os amigos ficavam para trás. Anna, sua querida Anna, parecia um ponto de luz distante diante dos beijos que lhe sugavam os lábios com tanta voracidade, como se daquilo dependesse sua vida. A respiração era igualmente ritmada.

_Inspiração e expiração._

Produnda e externamente.

_Para dentro e para fora._

Compasso e descompasso.

As peças de roupa lhe abandonavam o corpo, fazendo um barulho baixo ao atingir o chão. Serviam como tapete ao relento para sustentar os corpos idênticos. Os lábios quentes e devoradores espalhavam a sensação de dormência por seu pescoço; a voz já não mais existia, por mais que desejasse perguntar os motivos daquilo tudo. Mas se realmente desejava, não encontrava forças para tal.

A única coisa da qual ainda possuía algum controle, eram as mãos que, curiosas, desenhavam traços invisíveis pela pele morena de seu irmão. Uma delas, fria pelo nervosismo, tocou as mechas castanhas, desceu pela nuca, ombros, peito e cintura. Yoh demorou a notar que sua atitude infantil estava sendo observada pelo olhar tentador e silencioso de Hao. Então, dois sorrisos.

_Um inocente, um demoníaco._

Daquele momento, Yoh somente recordou do olhar. Hao lhe prensando contra o solo, encarando-o profundamente. As íris castanhas sendo tomadas por aquele tom escarlate e os lábios devoradores pressionando seus próprios lábios com luxúria incontida. Yoh sentia o veneno de Hao penetrar pelos poros de seu corpo através do beijo, do suor que exalavam quando ele lhe penetrou com fúria, ignorando a dor que não podia ser expressa pelos gritos emudecidos de sua voz roubada.

Então, ao fim daquele ato pecaminoso, viu-o encará-lo profundamente e afastar-se sem despedidas. O olhar prometia uma nova noite, ainda mais selvagem do que a anterior. Era assim, sempre assim que despertava, coberto pelo próprio suor, encarando o teto escurecido de qualquer lugar onde se abrigava para fugir do frio noturno e para encontrar-se furtivamente com ele em seus sonhos mais abusivos. Sonhos que não tinha com nenhum outro. Sonhos tão reais que lhe deixavam marcas que mais ninguém podia ver.

"Outro pesadelo?" Questionou Anna, os olhos duros e negros desprovidos daquela malícia que só encontrava no olhar de seu irmão.

"Não sei, não me lembro." Mentia, sorrindo. Sempre sorrindo e ela não voltava a perguntar.

"Apenas volte a dormir, precisamos sair daqui cedo amanhã." Ela se entregava ao sono, muitas vezes sem ver que ele se levantava e ia até a janela.

À meia luz das estrelas, encarou a lua minguante no céu. Um sorriso de Cheshire, o sorriso maldito de Hao. Aquela não era a primeira e não seria a última visita de seu prezado irmão. Afinal, o Demônio é visto através dos olhos de Deus e eles nada mais são do que as janelas da alma.

_(Às vezes eram iguais demais)_

**N/A:**

Eis que ontem à noite, senti-me tentada a realizar minhas próprias vontades e escrever um twincest sem sentido algum. Amo demais esse casal, mas eu confesso que tenho um puta bloqueio pra escrever com os dois. Foda-se.

Já viram alguém dar o título do próprio presente? Pois é, nem eu.

Mas essa é pra você, pp, porque... deu vontade 8D

Te amo, filhota s2

Amo você também, noivo, e obrigada pela ajuda com o summary foda s2

**_Nothing else matters._**


End file.
